


Оттого, что в кузнице не было гвоздя

by fandom DnD-finder 2020 (fandomWorldsofDnD)



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [1]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomWorldsofDnD/pseuds/fandom%20DnD-finder%202020
Summary: Помощь пришла, откуда не ждали. Фентик Мосс спасён благодаря бюрократии.
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866475
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Оттого, что в кузнице не было гвоздя

На каждое действие всегда находится противодействие — этот закон неоспорим.

И сила противодействия всегда пропорциональна силе действия.

Леди Арибет Клавдий Марстон знал давно. Ещё с тех самых пор, когда она только-только обьявилась в Невервинтере — совсем не облитая обожанием множества горожан, не залакированная восхищёнными взглядами, не водруженная на почётный пьедестал.

Она напоминала ему тонконогого жеребёнка — порывистая, с солнцем в волосах, заново учащаяся доверять себе и окружающим, расцветающая в тепле любви и ласки. Зенита это доверие достигло с Фентиком Моссом, которого должны будут казнить завтра.

Он, Клавдий Марстон, невервинтерский палач, должен будет казнить.

И если к Дестеру Инделейну он готовился применить свои познания без малейших колебаний, то Фентик Мосс...

Нет, против подобного исхода всё в Марстоне восставало.

Добила же его сама леди Арибет — с опухшими, покрасневшими глазами. И не жеребёнок, и не лощёный золотой идол, а просто несчастная женщина, которой через день предстоит видеть, как её жених и собрат по вере забьётся в петле.

Такого Марстон допустить не мог.

Фентик, несомненно, дурища. Уж на что Герой Невервинтера, а по совместительству племянник Марстона, его предупреждал.

Герой. Гордость всей их многочисленной семьи.

Да вот только и слова героя о том, что именно произошло в Твердыне Хельма, имели на весах правосудия не больше силы, чем лебединое пёрышко против свинцовой гири.

— Ну как же, дядь? А, дядь?

Карл сидел потерянный, сжимая и разжимая свои кулачищи. Краткий период, в течение которого он сыпал отборными ругательствами и строил планы один другого чуднее по вызволению Фентика из тюрьмы, сменились растерянностью. Герой Невервинтера совершенно не знал, как побороть такую беду.

Зато, кажется, начинал постигать Марстон, которого Карл дразнил бюрократом — уж так-то Марстон блюл все правила, требуя все подписи, проверяя все формальности, ссылаясь на все параграфы и регламенты. Уж будьте уверены: если при пытках положено применять определённое количество игл, столько-то литров ледяной воды, столько-то щепоток жгучего перца — всё это будет соблюдено в точности. Марстона люто ненавидели все, кто хоть единожды имел с ним дело.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, племянничек, — сказал Марстон, когда мысль в его голове окончательно оформилась. — И, пожалуй, позови того своего наёмника, прощелыгу-полурослика.

— Никак нет. Двух подписей не хватает и печать заходит на поля больше установленной нормы. К тому же она вверх ногами. Нет, я не приму такой приказ.

Капитан городской стражи, меняясь в лице, становясь то краснее варёного рака, то белее простокваши, свирепо зашагал в сторону помоста, с которого сам лорд Нашер и прочие именитые люди города должны были наблюдать повешение Фентика Мосса. Идти было недалеко, подпись и печать быстро сделали по форме и даже Марстон не нашёл, к чему бы ещё можно было придраться.

Поросячьи глазки капитана городской стражи лучились нескрываемым торжеством. Казни он любил.

— Ведите, — нехотя разрешил Марстон.

— Давай петлю, — обратился он к помощнику.

Леди Арибет прикрыла глаза. Лорд Нашер словно бы постарел ещё больше. А вот сам приговорённый стоял смирно, без слёз и богохульств, готовый принять свою участь. Он даже шагнул уже в сторону палача, но Марстон, насупив седые брови, придирчиво изучал петлю. Видимо, та ему не понравилась.

Горожане начинали вытягивать шеи, удивляясь заминке, но Марстон, не обращая ни на них, ни на высоких лиц, сидевших на помосте, никакого внимания, потребовал себе «Кодекс палача».

Там, открыв нужную страницу, он тыкнул пальцем в параграф 3, подпункт 10, содержавший техническое описание средств для повешения.

— Верёвка тоньше установленной нормы на два десятых микрона, ваша честь! — донёс он важную информацию до судьи Олеффа Ускара.

Олефф, которому предстоящая казнь священника, коего он знал сызмальства, тоже была сильно поперёк, заметно оживился.

Петля пошла по рукам, важные чины осматривали и ощупывали, гадая, выдержит веревка щуплого эльфа или нет. Приговорённый недоумевал, лорд Нашер морщился на весь этот цирк, а на лице леди Арибет, его нежного тонконогого жеребёночка, Марстон увидел проблески надежды.

— Да что ж, — раздражённо бросил капитан стражи. — Верёвок в Невервинтере мало, что ль? Микроны, хреноны... Да в любой бочке на площади поискать.

Марстон затаил дыхание.

Как оказалось, зря.

Томи Подвисельник, тоже испытывавший к веревкам ярую нелюбовь, постарался на славу.

Веревки в Невервинтере не нашлось. Ни одной. Ни верёвки, ни хоть ярда тесьмы, ни катушки ниток — ничего, хоть сколько-то пригодного для немедленного осуществления правосудия.

Горожане в толпе обнаружили, что лишились поясов (многие оконфузились голым задом, когда ещё недавно столь прочно сидевшие штаны слетели с них).

Ввиду обстоятельств непреодолимой силы (см. пункт 10, параграф 3) казнь пришлось отложить — дело явно требовало пересмотра, а Ускар настаивал о возбуждении дела о хищении муниципального и личного имущества в особо крупных размерах.

— Бюрократия — сила, — сказал впечатлённый Герой Невервинтера, слушая переругивающихся советников.

А Клавдий Марстон, пряча «Кодекс...» в карман, любовался игрой солнечных лучей в каштановой гриве леди Арибет де Тильмаранд, жарко обнимающей Фентика Мосса.


End file.
